Abduction
by Spacebabie
Summary: Tina Chavez is kidnapped on the day before her birthday.Hudson, Bronx, and Rayne are determined to find her


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me .

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

____________________________________________________________________________

Abduction

____________________________________________________________________________

She wasn't supposed to be there in the dark room that smelt like cement sidewalks after it rained. The floor was cold and hard and the walls had a slight dampness to it. She was supposed to be home where her mom was. Tomorrow her father would be there as well as her friends. She didn't want to be in this place on her birthday.

Tina Chavez stood back up and rubbed the grime that collected on the palms of her hands onto her skirt. She was excited about the party. The cake that she saw in the fridge was the one she requested. A chocolate chip cake with purple frosting. The top was decorated with a large hot air balloon painted on with spray frosting. Colorful gum balls made up the rest of the balloons in the sky decorated with the little baskets. She loved hot air balloons ever since she got into _The Adventures of_ _Hailey Komet_, where the heroine travels to distant lands in her balloon. Her mom even arranged for her to go on a hot air balloon ride. Mom found decorations featuring Hailey and her friends on paper plates, napkins, cups, party hats, even a paper tablecloth that her mother will be taping the endges together on the kitchen table tomorrow. Paper bags were filled with stickers, candy, bubble gum, noise makers, high bounce balls, pencils, and those little palm sized games where you had to try to get all the little beads into the holes.

She could not believe how stupid she was. Mom warned her about strangers. Never talk to one, never approach one in the car and never follow one. Tina was told that they could be sneaky and try to tempt her with things like candy or a puppy, but she knew better. The man that drove up to her told Tina that her mother was in the hospital and offered to take her there. Afraid for what happened to Mom she entered.

The man didn't take her to the hospital. When she entered the backseat another man was there. and he tied a blind fold around her eyes and bound her wrists together with something tight and sticky. Tina tried to remain brave throughout the ride but they way the men were laughing she broke down and cried after a few minutes.

Now she was stuck in some smelly, dark, and slightly wet room. She hated being there. She hated getting her favorite skirt and her shoes dirty and she hated the men who kept her there. Well Tina Chavez was not going to stand still and cry about it any longer. Gripping the slick walls she felt around as she slid along the floor. It reminded her of the time she was learning how to skate. Tina hoped there were no spiders crawling along the walls. She would scream if she touched one. 

It seemed like a while but she found something that did not feel like the wall. It was wood and it appeared to be a staircase. She carefully made her way around and climbed the stairs taking two feet per step at a time. Ten steps to the top and she was right the top had a door. Turning the knob Tina learned the door was locked. Stupid, of course it was locked. It made her more angry than before.

"I want to go home!" Tina pummeled the door with her fists.

"Shut up!" She heard a man's voice. It wasn't one of the men who took her. It was someone else.

"I want to go home," She repeated. "I want my mommy."

"Sorry kid your not going home." The response caused Tina to start kicking the door. "That's it I'm coming in there." The little girl slowly made her way down the stairs before the door opened. Pal Joey stormed into the basement. "You knock it off before I'll knock you out." He heard sniffling and slowly lowered his arm. "Aw jeez I didn't mean to scare yas." The child turned around. Her brown eyes full of tears. "Don't cry." He came down the steps trying to appear as non threatening as he could. Tina started to shake with sobs. "I'm sorry."

"I want my mommy!" She wailed.

"I said I was sorry," The gangster started to bend down to reassure the girl when he felt the sharp tip of a child's shoe ram right into his shin. "You little brat!" He grabbed his leg as she skipped out of the way and ran towards the steps. Pal Joey lunged himself and tackled Tina. "Your going to get it now." Tina just stared at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Joey leave the kid alone," Glasses appeared in the doorway. "Tony wants to see us."

"I hope you got a boo boo," Joey said as he stumbled up the steps.

"Up yours!" The seven year old shouted.

____________________________________________________________________________

Maria Chavez reached for another aloe treated Kleenex and mopped up her cheeks with it. Her hair was a mess with a few strands hanging over her forehead. Eyes that usually could freeze a person on a spot when she gave a demand were now bloodshot.

"I'm sorry," She blew her nose. "I'm a mess."

"Your only human," Elisa assured her before sweeping up the five wadded up Kleenex balls on her desk.

"Hey!" Matt objected. "Us Weres get emotional too."

"Sorry partner."

"It's okay. We both want to help Captain. I'd be a mess too if my son was missing."

"Tina's not missing," Maria said. "She's been abducted."

"We don't have a clue do we?" Elisa asked.

"Some of her friends said that she was taken by someone in an old maroon car."

"I thought Tina knew better than to get into a car with strangers."

"She does, but one of friends told me that the man who lured in the car said I was in the hospital."

"If they want money why Tina?" Matt asked. "Why not abduct a rich kid."

"They don't want money. They want Leonard "Lefty" Scapoli released."

"What gang is he connected too?" Elisa asked.

"All of them."

"Every crime family?" Matt asked in disbelief. "Even the Irish Mafia, the Yakuza and Brod's thugs?"

"Just mainly the Italian Mafia," Maria explained. "He's not a crime boss or anything like that. More of a favorite son. Like JFK Jr. was with the Kennedys." Matt was about to comment about his theory that the Kennedys had connections but didn't. His boss didn't need to hear any of his conspiracy theories.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Kidnapped?" Goliath asked. Elisa nodded her head. She and Matt told the rest of the clan about Tina Chavez.

"But why?" Broadway asked. "Cops, even high ranking captains don't make a lot of money."

"It's not always about money," Matt cloaked his wings. "They want someone freed from prison."

"Who?" The clan leader asked.

"Leonard Scapoli," Elisa replied.

"Lefty Scapoli?" Hudson asked. "Aye, I know him from the news. He got caught in a weapons smuggling operation."

"Time is of the essence then," Goliath spoke. "We need to search for clues. Brooklyn you will take Gloria and Broadway with you. Angela you shall go with Bluestone and Lexington. Marle you and Frank," He paused to notice the green weregoyle was not in the room. "Where is he?"

"Working on a love letter," Brooklyn explained.

"The lad can stay here," Hudson said. "I'll take his place." Bronx looked up at him and barked. "I guess ye'll be wantin t' come as well."

"Rayne you will go with Hudson and Bronx. That leaves Marle and Jerry with me."

____________________________________________________________________________

Frank clicked the pen repeatedly as he tried to think of the right words.

"Ah," Inspiration struck and he started to write. "Eyes like polished brass framed by smoldering gray. Your face is more beautiful than Cameron Diaz and when I think of you I see that black dress as a candy wrapper and I want to eat you up." He paused when a dizzy-fying scent entered his nostrils. He lifted one of his spiky brow ridges. "Who is swimming in Gray Flannel?" He stuck his head out of his room and noticed Owen. Well it looked like Owen from the neck up. From the neck down was a man in a red velvet shirt, dark blue jeans and brown shoes.

"A gargoyle's sense of smell will never cease to amaze me," Owen said.

"It's a blessing and a curse. So why the heck are you dressed up like that?"

"I'm getting ready for a date."

"Kitty?" Owen just stared at him. "Of course Kitty who else, so where is she taking you?"

"To a concert, and how did you know it was her idea?"

"Because it's always been, don't you have any ideas?"

"Dinner and a movie."

"Boring. You got to find out her interests man. Is she into theater? Take her to a play. Do something really fun like taker to go roller skating or bowl. For example Jam is coming for a quick visit in a few days. She loves photography. I have tickets to a photo gallery."

"Kitty said she likes to watch basketball."

"Then take her to a game. Shhh."

"What?" The disguised fey whispered.

"I hear your boss and his wife." The two of them walked back to the door. Frank opened a crack and the voices of David and Fox Xanatos became loud and clear.

"But we don't know where he is," Fox protested. "He could be on the other side of the planet for all we know."

"I'm sure your father or Mars Bluestone would know the whereabouts of Cazador. We do need him."

"Can he act?"

"I'm sure he could if he tried. Once we find his location we will ask him if wants to participate, then hold casting call for the last two roles."

"Wait we don't even have Jason or Kitty on board yet." They continued their way down the hall.

"What the heck?" Frank asked as he and Owen stepped out. "Those two are planning on something."

"Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos were talking about putting on a new TV show."

"Kind of like _The Pack?_"

"Not quite," Xanatos's voice caused them to spin around. "More of cop show."

"Actually a spy show," Fox corrected. "We already have three people in mind to play three of the characters so far. Cazador, Jason Canmore, and Kitty Masterson."

"Let me guess one of the characters will be in a wheelchair?" Frank asked.

"The FCC is going to love us," Fox grinned. "Now Owen we need you to ask Kitty if she might be interested in being on TV."

"I will," Owen nodded.

____________________________________________________________________________

Vinsentry Elementary was desolate at night. Everyone who had planned to work late had left. The police had finished interviewing all those who had witnessed Tina Chavez's abduction. There was no one there to see two gargoyles land on the bus curb.

"Ye got the doll?" Hudson asked as he set Bronx down.

"Yeppers," Rayne replied as she pulled out a small six inch figure of a pink haired girl with cartoonish features wearing goggles in her hair, a brightly colored outfit and gloves. She held it in front of Bronx. The blue beast snuffed it a few times.

"Ye got the lass's scent boy?" The elderly gargoyle asked. Bronx barked. "Good now try t' find where she got pulled in." The beast dog walked around the school property keeping his nose to the ground. He walked in large circles making sure he checked each surface. When he got to the sidewalk by the road in front of the school he gave another bark.

"I think I see some tire tracks," Rayne said. "Okay boy now focus on the scent of the car that was here." Bronx sniffled a few times before he gave a loud snort followed by another bark.

"Where did it go?" Hudson asked. Bronx sniffed a few feet ahead and stuck out a paw in that direction. "Go a head boy. We'll follow ye." Bronx ran ahead. Rayne was already climbing the school when Hudson returned to the main building.

____________________________________________________________________________

Bronx new Hudson and Rayne were following him from above. He didn't need to pause and turn around to make sure they were keeping up. His main focus was the scent of the kidnapping car. The odor of the car hung in the air.

People screamed and ran out of the way. Cars either stopped or steered out of the way of the large blue beast. A BMW nearly stopped and turned around to follow.

"Uh-oh," Hudson said when he noticed the driver pulled out a gun. "Ye distract him lass, and I'll take care of the gun." Rayne nodded and shifted her wings. The young female dove aiming for the hood of the car. With her eyes blazing she hugged the windshield causing the driver to swerve.

"She monster!" The driver shouted while slamming on the brakes. "This is for humanity!" The gun was aimed for her head and he was about to squeeze the trigger when an larger and much older gargoyle used his sword to knock his gun out of his hand. The man fainted as Hudson pulled him out of the vehicle. Rayne jumped down from the hood giving Hudson a place to lay him flat on his stomach.

"What are we going to do with him?" She asked with an antsy tone in her voice. She was looking all around her and Hudson knew that she wasn't used to being this out in the open.

"Where going to leave him here and resume our search," The elder answered and noticed the tattoo on the back of the man's hand. A hammer across three slash like marks inked in black, yellow, and blue. There were still some of them left out on the street, or a few that had been caught got an early release. "A former quarryman. I wonder what they would make of their leader now that he gets wings and fangs after sun set."

"I think we should go. Bronx is waiting for us." She climbed up the car and leaped from the top to the top of a street lamp. Spreading her wings she took to the sky. Hudson followed her lead.

"Go get those bad guys!" Someone shouted from the ground and Hudson noticed a group of teen age males rooting for him.

"Jest trying t' find a missing lass," He explained before he took to the air.

____________________________________________________________________________

"I don't know what to do," Maria said and took a sip from her cup. "The not knowing if she is all right or not." Margot Yale rested her hand on the captain's arm.

"I know it can't be easy for you," The DA said. She invited Maria out for coffee. She planned on staying with her at Chavez's place until her ex returned. Maria could not be along at her home with all the birthday decorations around. It would be too much for her.

"I'm close to giving in. I know Scapoli has connections, but this was his first offense."

"I know your upset but we can't give in. That is letting the enemy win. You are too strong for that. You have to stay strong."

___________________________________________________________________________

Anthony Dracon leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table. He parted his expensive leather loafers and noticed both Pal Joey and Little Mutt staring at him.

"Can I help you gentlemen with anything?" Dracon asked.

"We are not going down there again," Pal Joey said. 

"Look what the little bitch did to me," Little Mutt placed his foot on the table and rolled up the leg of his slacks giving Dracon a good view of his bruised shin.

"Keep your shoes off my table," Tony said. Little Mutt was about to say that Tony had his feet on the table but didn't. He just set his foot back on the ground.

"Pal Joey's shins are even worse."

"The kid is like a little Maza."

"How would you know what Maza was like a child?" Joey asked.

"I don't. I just imagine She was like Chavez's daughter. That woman has spirit. I like her spirit." There were other things he liked about her as well but he wasn't going to go over them in front of his men. "Now do you have anything important to say?"

"Not really."

"We were just here to complain."

"Thought so," Tony sat up. "Little Mutt feed the kid."

"No fucking way," Little Mutt started before he placed his hands over his mouth.

"Fine. Tell Glasses or Jimbo to feed the kid. I'm going to make a call."

____________________________________________________________________________

Rayne hovered in the air over Bronx next to Hudson. The beast dog was running around in circles trying to find the scent.

"I hate to say this," The female started. "but I think the trail has gone cold."

"Aye," Hudson agreed and landed. Bronx whimpered as he walked up to the tan gargoyle. "It's okay boy ye did yer best."

"Now what?" Rayne asked as soon as she landed. "Take note of the area and return to Wyvern?"

"Maybe it be best if we were t' split up." He handed her a smaller version of the headset. "Ye call me or I'll call ye. Then one of use gets Bronx. Bronx ye keep going straight. Rayne ye take the right and I'll take the left."

"How will he contact us?"

"Good point. I guess I'll take him with me." He picked up the beast.

Rayne didn't have too far to go when she noticed a parked white van with one of it's back doors open. She landed behind it and took a good look at the street. There were a lot of tire marks that seemed to swerve to miss the door. Only Bronx would know for certain. She checked the door and wondered why it was open. Anyone could just crawl in and steal the van. She peered into the back and a pair of eyes peered at her before a low growl was heard. The orange gargoyle leaped backwards as a Doberman lunged for her. She started to run when she noticed the dog was tied to something in the van.

"I guess that door can't close properly," She said staring at it. "I still can't imagine anyone would leave a dog outside while it's this cold." The bottom had streaks from the paint of different cars. One color that caught her eyes was dark red.

"I think I'm going down the right direction." She spoke into the headset. Hudson and Bronx joined her a few minutes later. "Careful there is a Doberman in the van." She said as Bronx's curiosity was about to get the better of him. "Now didn't Elisa say Tina was taken into a maroon car?"

"Aye."

"Look at the bottom of the door." Hudson did look and noticed the streaks. "Is the scent there boy?" Bronx sniffed around the tire tracks, snorted and gave an affirmative bark.

"Good work lass."

___________________________________________________________________________

The phone was ringing when Maria and Margot entered Maria's home. A few officers escorted them in. The captain raced towards the shiny white phone and removed it from it's cradle. The device that traces the call was still attached

"Chavez," She breathed in deeply while making her voice sound firm and nodded. One of the officers placed the set of head phones on.

"Hello Maria," The electronically altered voice greeted on the other end greeted. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Almost midnight."

"Exactly. That will give you about eight hours for you to release Scapoli."

"What if I don't?"

"Bye Bye Tina." They hung up.

"Well?"

"Missing the last two digits," The officer said." We could try to work with the phone company to see all the numbers that it could be, but it will take a while and we don't have enough time." Maria nodded her head as she digested the information.

"Ms. Yale we have to release Scapoli."

"What?" Margot asked. "We can't give in to their demands."

"You don't have children do you?"

"No I don't."

"We have no choice they are going to kill my daughter."

"They are bluffing. If they kill Tina they won't have a bargaining chip."

"How can you be so cold you heartless-" A knock at the door made Chavez stop in the middle of her tirade. The other officer answered the door. A man about the same age as Maria in a dove gray suited was allowed to enter.

"Hector," Maria's tone had no emotion.

"Maria," The man greeted.

"Where the hell were you? I tried to call."

"Maria I'm sorry." He removed the package out from under his arm. A large present wrapped in shiny purple paper decorated with pink bunnies. His ex wife took one look at the gift and broke down. Hector handed the gift to Margot so that his empty arms could comfort the crying woman.

"We could try a false release," Margot said softly. "Editing images on film and then make it look live. Have it air on the six am news. It will buy us some time."

____________________________________________________________________________

Bronx stopped when he located the car and awaited the other two gargoyles. Hudson landed first.

"I bet this is the car," The old gargoyle said.

"Don't need to bet," Rayne told him. "If Bronx thinks it is, then it probably is." She reached down to scratch behind Bronx's ears. "Is it the right car boy?" The blue beast nodded his head and barked. "I'll take it as an yes."

"Ne'er one to doubt him before. Now which building could the lass be in?"

"Well Bronx will you sniff out the right building?" She fluttered her lashes.

"Ye don't have to offer him a treat. He's not Scooby Doo."

"I know, I'm just trying to bond with him a bit more, and I think you have been watching too much TV."

The dog like creature sniffed around the car a few times before searching for the scent on the walk. His head jerked up in triumph before he bounded off for the direction of an gray four foot building. Exposure to rain and air has caused rust spots to appear on the lower half of the structure. The windows have been long boarded up from the evidence of multiple spray painted messages that coated them.

"I believe we found what we are looking fer."

___________________________________________________________________________

"She is in," Owen said as soon as he entered Xanatos's office.

"Excellent," Xanatos grinned. "Canmore is in as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, he was a bit unsure of his acting abilities till I reminded him of his stellar performance of Detective Jason Conover."

"What is left?"

"Now we just need to locate the whereabouts of El Cazador and do a casting call for the other characters."

"I'm curious," Frank waltzed in. "What is this show like? I know it's a spy show but what kind of spy show?"

"A special team of five people who work for the CIA who are called in to do the missions that other people have failed at."

"Five members?"

"They are not like The Pack."

"What did happen to those guys? I heard two of them got away and the clan dropped off the rest at the 23rd precinct."

"True, Jackal, Wolf, and Hyena were not wanted for anything. They did not break out of jail recently either. They were held for forty eight hours and were released. We don't know where Hunter and Vixen are."

"Vixen? Does your wife know?"

"Yes and she finds it funny."

___________________________________________________________________________

He did not know why Tony made him do rounds, but unlike a certain big mouth he was not one to disobey Tonys orders. Jimbo has yet to encounter the mighty kicks delivered by Tina Chavez to his shins, but when he is asked to check on the kid he will do it. He won't be like the other idiots and come within her range of kicking.

The hallway seemed empty and quiet. The one dusty lightbulb kept flickering. Tony will ask him to change it soon. After he passed one window that wasn't boarded up all the way he felt as if he wasn't alone. His grip tightened on the handle of his gun as he spun around.

"I must be loosing it," Jimbo said when he saw nothing there. He was about to resume his round when something lashed out from underneath his feet tripping him. He looked up to see a female gargoyle. She was short, but not as short that one runt with the strange wings. Her eyes had a reddish glow to them.

"Where did yous come from?" where the last words he said before he blacked out.

"He actually said yous," Rayne giggled.

"Aye tis strange to hear it. Very strange for m' first time."

"Yeah but I heard them say it in movies, now it's for real."

"Lets not be idle any more lassie young Tina is somewhere here."

"Does Bronx need another sniff of the doll?" Bronx snorted negatively and began sniffing the ground for the missing child.

____________________________________________________________________________

Tony heard a crash followed by a thud.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah," Glasses responded. "Do you think Jimbo has run into trouble."

"We better go see. Glasses your with me. Little Mutt you and Joey take the bottom floors. We'll search the top."

____________________________________________________________________________

Bronx stopped at one door and scratched at it.

"She in there?" Hudson asked. Bronx barked. "That is all I needed to know." He unlocked the door. "Uh Lass I think ye better be the one t' coax her out."

"Gottcha," Rayne said and entered the room. It was dark and had a musty odor lingering in the air. How could anyone keep a child in there? "Tina? Hi. My name is Rayne. I'm a friend of your mother. We are going to take you home." She heard the pattering sound of small feet on a hard surface then stop.

"Why should I trust you?" A child's voice asked. Rayne could clearly see the little girl from where she stood. Long dark hair that was once in a braid had separated and frizzed. Streaks of dirt were on her face and hand prints of when she wiped the filth off of her hands were easily seen on her clothes.

"Your mother let me borrow your friend." Rayne held out the small pink haired doll.

"That's my Hailey Komet doll." The child ran up the steps and stopped when she saw Rayne. "You're a gargoyle."

"Uh-huh."

"My mom said you guys are good, and you do have my doll. You kind of look like Glitzie the Pixie."

"Glitzie?"

"She's Hailey's best friend."

"Oh, maybe you can tape some of the episodes for me. I sleep during the day."

"Okay, What's your name?"

"Rayne." The child took her hand in hers as they walked out. Rayne felt Tina stop suddenly when they rejoined with Hudson and Bronx. "Don't worry Hudson is like a grandfather."

"Now lassie I must object t' that name yer referring me-" He closed his mouth when he saw Rayne had made the "zipped lips" motion. Tina smiled at him. Well whatever it took to keep the child calm.

"And he is your dog?" She pointed at Bronx.

"Yeppers, now let's get you home." They made their was towards the closest window. Unlike the one they came in through this one was heavily boarded. Hudson tore the boards off one at a time.

"It's dem winged lizards again!" Pal Joey shouted as he and Little Mutt took notice of them. Pulling out their guns they ran shooting at them.

"Protect Tina!" Hudson shouted as he unsheathed his sword. Rayne pulled the girl closer to her chest and moved them both to a corner before she wrapped her wings around her. Bronx ducked and leaped through the air dodging most of the bullets. One struck his front leg causing the beast to yelp in pain. 

Joey didn't have much bullets in his gun and had to reload while Little Mutt continued to shoot at the dog. He nearly forgot about the old one until he sliced off the front barrel of his weapon. Pal Joey looked up just in time for Hudson to deliver a punch right between the eyes. Little Mutt aimed his gun at the elder gargoyle and was about to fire again when the beast pounced on him. The jaws of the beast sank into his throat while Mutt tried beating him off with is his fist. The gangster stopped when he felt his blood spill out.

"Let's go lad," Hudson said. "Rayne has Tina." The beast climbed off Mutt's body before joining the bearded gargoyle. "Can ye climb?" Hudson was answered by Bronx using three of his legs to scale up the side of the building. "Well that answers m' question." He followed behind the beast.

"The dog got hurt," Tina frowned.

"We're going to take care of him after we get you home," Rayne said. "She was such a good girl and held on to me very tight while I climbed up."

"Lass ye better get the child t' her home. I'm going t' take Bronx back t' the castle."

____________________________________________________________________________

Hector held his ex wife in his arms trying to console here. The hours were ticking by and Tina has yet to be returned home. He took note of the others in the apartment. One officer stood near the door and other next to the phone in case it rings. Margot Yale was walking around with her cell phone to her ear trying to orchestrate the false release. He looked down at Maria. She was asleep. Good, she needed her rest.

They all jumped when they heard the tap at a window. Both officers unleashed their guns and ran to the glass entrance to the fire escape. The both lowered their guns and smiled when they saw who it was.

"What is going on?" Margot asked. She nearly screamed when she saw Rayne. One of the officer let the orange gargoyle and Tina in.

"Mommy?" Tina's voice was tiny when she saw her mother. Her smile grew wider when she saw her father. "Daddy!" Mother, father and daughter ran into each other's open arms. "I'm sorry I got into that car mommy. I thought you were hurt."

"It's okay baby," Maria said between sobs. "I'm so glad your safe."

"Thank you," Hector said to Rayne before he placed a kiss on top of his daughter's head.

"Your welcome," Rayne said before wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh sorry," She noticed the officers looking at her. "I just get emotional at this sort of thing."

"Perfectly understandable." One of the officers said

She turned to leave. "You might want to help that lady standing there. She looks like she is about to faint."

____________________________________________________________________________

"Steady boy," Frank said as he wrapped gauze around the wound. "Got to keep this on until dawn. Do we have one of those megaphone shaped collars?"

"No," Owen said. "You keep forgetting that gargoyle beasts are not dogs. He will not try to chew it off.

"Sorry Bronx," Frank petted the beast's head. "I hope I did a good job. I wish Marle was here. She would have done a better job.

_The End_


End file.
